


Shameless

by Kellygirl



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar,Jensen, hot sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Cougar stared at the body spread out for him like a starving man staring at an all-you-can eat buffet. Six feet of tanned skin and muscles was currently asleep in his bed, a white sheet wrapped around Jensen’s waist concealing enough to be mistaken for modesty when Cougar knew for a fact there was not a modest bone in his lover’s body.

Shortly after they’d become more than teammates and friends, Cougar discovered that Jensen was willing to try anything at least twice. Whatever Cougar wanted, Jensen was on board. Like the night he’d had Jensen straddle his lap, two fingers fucking the hacker while he whispered dirty filthy things in his ear.

Jensen had whimpered and begged and took it all until he came groaning and messy over Cougar’s stomach, eyes closed and face hidden against Cougar’s neck, unable to see the smug smile on Cougar’s face.

Then, there was the time Cougar cornered Jensen in a bar, dark corner perfect as he got his hand in the hacker’s pants and jerked him off, fast and barely enough spit to make it good. Jensen had been tense but in seconds he’d relaxed, leaned against the wall and let Cougar raise his shirt up and kiss and lick his nipples while he groaned and squirmed and came in Cougar’s damp, gun callused hand.

Cougar didn’t think of himself as kinky, but with Jensen he got ideas and a partner willing to test those ideas out. He never would have thought asking a man, his best friend, to strip for him and stay naked for hours while Cougar looked his fill would be an incredible turn on.

Jensen had been a little hesitant at first but then he took to it and did regular everyday stuff like fix food, wash clothes, and hack different countries’ weapons divisions. Later, he’d taken initiative and knelt between Cougar’s legs and sucked him so slow and sweet it bordered on the edge of pain.

Cougar hoped that Jensen wasn’t doing all this because he thought he had to in order to keep Cougar’s attention. He wanted to ask the hacker but didn’t know how to form the words. A darker part of him didn’t want to risk not having this, not having Jensen to touch and tease and fuck for hours. He’d miss mornings where Jensen began the day riding Cougar’s dick like it was his _job_.

Maybe Jensen just wanted to forget about the more troubling aspects of their life and take pleasure in something and someone that made him feel so good. Cougar could understand that because right now all he wanted was to flip Jensen on his back, spread him open and fuck him until they both were satisfied.

Cougar pulled the sheet off, not surprised to find Jensen naked underneath it. He’d known about Jensen’s penchant for hacking in his boxers and ever since he’d asked him to go naked for a few hours, Jensen wasn’t that attached to clothes anymore.

Cougar had taken a shower when he first got in so he just took off the towel he’d wrapped around his waist while he was doing his reminiscing. He lay beside his lover and glided a hand down his back, skin warm and marked with scars and tattoos. Jensen groaned and opened his eyes. He licked his lips before leaning over and pressing them against Cougar‘s.

Cougar returned the kiss while his hand glided down to Jensen’s ass, his fingers already seeking entrance. Jensen sucked on his tongue for a few moments before pulling back. “Welcome home.” He spread his legs just as Cougar felt the slickness already waiting for him.

He dipped one finger inside and quickly found that spot that made Jensen gasp. His lover’s voice was low and urgent. “I knew you’d arrive sometime tonight and I really hoped after you got in, you’d want to get in.”

Cougar smirked at the bad pun and added a finger. He leaned in for another kiss and pushed his fingers in and pulled them out. Jensen shivered and tried to move closer although there was no space left between his body and Cougar’s. He pulled back from the kiss and Cougar let him.

Jensen’s words came in between his tongue tracing designs over Cougar’s neck. “Five days is too long. Clay told me to get dressed three times.” Cougar laughed and removed his fingers to briefly slap Jensen’s ass. Jensen snorted. “I was wearing boxers! He acted like I was naked and doing the can-can.”

Cougar was hard and instead of continuing to fuck Jensen with his fingers he rolled Jensen over onto his hands and knees. A condom and more lube made an appearance. Cougar took the offering and in seconds slid into Jensen’s tight warm body. Jensen moaned and squirmed, immediately fucking himself back onto Cougar’s dick.

Cougar slapped Jensen on the ass again and grabbed his hips to slow him down. He slipped a hand around Jensen’s waist and stroked his cock. “You jerked off while I was gone.” It was a statement because Cougar knew his lover and no way he’d keep his hand off his own dick for five days.

Jensen nodded, his hips moving as he tried to fuck Cougar’s hand before pushing backwards to take more. Cougar sped up a little, but still not as fast as Jensen wanted. Cougar closed his eyes so he wouldn’t come, but the image of Jensen’s shoulder’s and back tensing and relaxing was seared into his brain. He rubbed the head of Jensen’s dick. “Tell me.”

Jensen panted and moaned. “I thought about you. About you fucking me hard and fast.” He dropped down off his hands and steadied himself on his elbows. Cougar slid deeper and grunted. He thrust faster, feeling the buildup of heat start in his back and sizzle through his balls. Jensen’s voice was a whimpering mess. “Wanted you so much, all of you, wanted you to fuck me and fuck me.”

Cougar gripped Jensen’s cock and stroked faster, running his thumbnail along the length. Jensen’s body jerked and he cursed, coming in long streams of white. Cougar paused and took in the ripples that squeezed over his dick. When they stopped, he pushed Jensen down onto the bed and fucked him hard and ruthless, hands on his shoulders to hold him down. Not that Jensen was fighting, his body shuddering while he spread his legs for more. Cougar bit his own bottom lip and came sudden and rushed, already thinking of the next orgasm. He was greedy and wanted more because five days was definitely too long.

After a few minutes he pulled out carefully and took care of the condom. Jensen hadn’t moved so Cougar prodded him over onto his back and lay down on top of him, letting his body soak in all the skin and the faint scent of soap that’d he’d missed.

A hand brushed over Cougar’s hair before moving downward, warm palm stopping and resting at the base of his spine. “Missed you too.”

  
End 


End file.
